Brass Knuckles
by huxley
Summary: A little piece for Jim Brass. BOC romance, sort of.


**Disclaimer:** There! I own nothing.

**A/N:** I'm not a native speaker. So I apologize for wrong wording, typos or grammar. Thanks for R&R. Go ahead, teach me.

**Summary:** A little piece for Brass; B/OC romance, sort of.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Not really.

* * *

**Brass Knuckles**

Brass asked her to lay down on her bed, then put a blanket over her. He handed her a glass of water, offered her pain killers and a cold pack. Glad she took the offered items. "It's ok. Rest now." Brass took her hand. "Anything I can do for you?" She was almost asleep when she answered "Please. Stay with me."

He had just pulled a double shift, before he went for a work-out in the Gym to release the stress. Now Brass was dead tired and beaten, literally. Still the routine kinda guy he was, he went around checking the attached rooms and windows, locked the door twice, put his gun on the coffee table and loosened his tie. He grabbed a blanket and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Brass woke up,startled, ignored the spine breaking pain in his back, emerged and grabbed his weapon, but everything was calm. She was still asleep. He used the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was messy, his face still looking tired. His shirt was terribly crumpled. He found some fresh shirt and a pair of Jeans and took a shower.

Refreshed he returned to the bedroom to find her awake. Her spiky strawberry coloured hair was definitely objecting law of gravity and pointed in all directions. "Hi, copper head. You look funny." He smiled and sat down next to her. "Feeling better?"

"Morn'. Brass Man! "She prompted. "More like feeling battered actually." When she saw the concerned look in his eyes she added quickly. "No really, I'll be fine, I guess. Still having headaches though. Hm, you smell good." she said. "And you've changed. Jeans look nice on you."

"Yeah, picture that. You certainly must be under the influence of last night's encounter. That can't be you talking."

"Why? Can't I be nice?" She asked quizzically.

"No, that's not… I mean… you were not really, well, last night, before you got that terrible punch in the face, you weren't really friendly, at least not to me. In fact, uh, you pretty much ignored me." Jim nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

He sighed, took a deep breath and worked up all the courage. _Jim, ask, now._ "I…uh, look, I would like to ask you, if you… , if we…" Jim paused, then blurted out what he thought might be a bright idea. "Maybe, uh, after what happened yesterday, I was wondering if _we_ could train, uh, you know, exercise together.

I'm also familiar with weapon less defence, as you may well have noticed. And, and I can show you some tricks. Perks of being in law enforcement. And I promise that I'm not as reckless as your sparring partner yesterday. I even let you win the fight." He smirked. "Sometimes."

"Well, Detective Brass. You know what?" The woman replied slightly annoyed. "I have been asked out by men who wanted to go out for dinner, a movie, a show or even a hockey game. But sparring? On a date? That would be a first."

"It's. Not. I mean. I didn't think of, um, a date." Jim blushed. "Uh! Just. Forget it."

"I'm sorry, but then I'm afraid I'm definitely getting the wrong message here." She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "So let's investigate that further, how does this match? First you play knight in shining armour, stay with me all night and now you don't like me at all?"

Jim got nervous. There she was, right in front of him, he could feel her warm hand resting on his chest, with these intense grey-blue eyes of hers staring at him. Jim also noticed with concern the bruises on her arms from yesterday's fight with that dork. He wanted to protect her, to comfort her. Jim felt his pulse inappropriately accelerating.

"I better leave now." Jim said in a rasp voice, trying to abscond. "No, wait! Uh, we are at my place." He remembered confused.

"Hey, relax! It was just a fighting accident. Nothing serious." Her hand stroke his cheek.

"Well, got serious enough for poor Clive though." She chuckled when he flinched. "Honestly, I'm glad you saved a lady in distress. Even if, you know, it was a scheduled training session on street fighting. That's so gentlemen of you. Women don't get that very often in these times. You're sweet and I really wanna say thank you."

He felt the gentle touch of her lips resting on his, then her mouth more daring now, her tongue exploring. Jim Brass closed his eyes, indulging himself in the soft and warm physical presence of this woman, the heat of her body.

"How about that?" She whispered.

"Haven't felt that for a while." He mumbled surprised and allowed himself to respond to her kiss with a passion he'd thought he'd forgot long time ago.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Jim prayed that her sparring partner would refrain from filing a report for assault and battery by a law enforcement rep off duty.

FIN


End file.
